Myths
by Roselia Rose
Summary: A series of oneshots concerning the 'myths' talked about in the character profiles of my other fanfic May Light Break Through. First character up is Mitsuru and a gift from Ryoji.


A/N: Wow, it has been quite some time since I've updated. Well I bring to you the myths that have been revealed so far in the character profiles from my very first every fic, _May Light Break Through._.. The timing may be slightly off compared to the main story since I haven't deepened the plot enough. Also I will try to avoid including any spoilers to the original story.

On another thought, in my writings I tend to include religious references at times for effect. To be honest, I am not exactly the religious sort but there are some things that I find I can use well in my works. I sincerely hope this does not offend anyone, I do it all for comparison or effect.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise, Atlus does. Any similarities to other works are purely coincidental. I apologize in advance if this happens to occur.

--

_Mitsuru_

Steamy mist rises from the hot water. A pale thin leg drags lightly across the surface of the bubbly liquid. Slowly the rest of the graceful body lowers itself into the milky depths of water. Splashes can be heard as a scarlet-haired woman adjusts herself into a comfortable position on the bottom of the pool.

"Mmm, this _is _rather nice... Perhaps that ambassador is not so bad after all..."

_-- A few days earlier --_

"Mitsuru-hime, thank you for granting me this audience with your royal highness," a raven- haired man with a long trailing yellow scarf bowed deeply.

"Ah, no need to be so formal Ryoji-san. We are not in the presence of the royal court," Mitsuru motioned for the man to stand properly.

"Thank you Mitsuru-sama. To confess, the stay here so far has been very delightful. Your hospitality is beyond words. It may be presumptous of me, but I feel that we have developed a... friendship?"

"Not at all Ryoji-san, I too feel the same."

It had already been a few months since Ryoji had arrived at Iwatodai as the ambassador of the neighboring country of Meloria. Though the relationship between the two countries was slightly strained, Mitsuru and her court became friends with the ambassador quickly. He was rather a playboy even in a foreign country, and had managed to capture the hearts of many women including the princess's own advisor, Fuuka.To be honest, Mitsuru found him rather too carefree but his company was pleasant.

However foolish he may have acted though, Mitsuru did have to admit that he was an intellectual as well. Though he tried to hide the fact by playing the part of the fool.

"I am glad, that you feel the same. Well my intentions today are to give my thanks for your generosity. If you would follow me please Mitsuru-sama."

Curiosity engulfed Mitsuru as she began following Ryoji through the halls of the palace. The pair soon arrived at their destination, and stood before a door in a rather vacant area of the palace.

"I present to you my gift!"

As he said this the ambassador slipped his hand around the doorknob and revealed to Mitsuru the paradise within.

Inside the room was a magnificent bath indented into the ground. It was similar to the bath houses around the city, though the waters inside were more like hot spring waters. The bath itself was ornately designed purely of ivory. Intricate designs of a variety of flowers rimmed the edges and the floor was of marble tiling. Exotic flowers and trees bombarded the room in a stunning pattern capable of blinding anyone with the eclectic colors. Tropical trees dominated the back of the room while island flowers were spread throughout. It was paradise that surpassed even the myths of the Garden of Eden.

"Amazing!" is all Mitsuru could say as she viewed the entirety of the room. As she looked up towards the ceiling, she was once more surprised.

For on the ceiling was a mural of pleasures for the eye, it was covered entirely in the beautiful landscape of the kingdom of Iwatodai. The palace dominated the center with its pure white towers and walls. A special part to the piece was the gates of the palace. It appeared to be a crystal window that reflected the sun, causing iridescent rays to fan out all over the room. Spread around that were scenes of the countryside and town.

"This is an extremely generous gift Ryoji-san, and you have my thanks for it."

Mitsuru was stunned, the room was so beautiful... no to call it just beautiful would be a disgrace. It was beyond that, the gods themselves would cry out in jealously to see such a glorious sight.

"Haha think nothing of it your majesty. I had time on my hands, and I very much enjoyed designing this."

"You, designed this?" once more another shock to Mitsuru. She had truly not given enough thought to the true Ryoji Mochizuki. This room would cause envy to even the palace architect. "But...how did you make this without me even knowing..." Now that Mitsuru thought about it... there was something very familiar about this room, but she just could not quite put here finger on it.

"Ah, about that. I had proposed the idea to Fuuka-san and she thought it was splendid. I thought of it first when I noticed there were no large scale baths in the palace as we did back in my own." _Of course she would, thought Mitsuru. Only she would condone to such ideas **and** they came from Ryoji._

"And well we decided to keep it as a surprise from your majesty so only a few people knew about its construction," Ryoji continued.

"I must say that you are a true master in this art Ryoji-san. I could never hope to conceive of this in all of my imagination. I thank you once more for this."

"No need for the thanks, it was my pleasure..._ my pleasure indeed_." Ryoji muttered the last part and with Mitsuru's back to him, he had devilish grin plastered across his face as he began chuckling to himself.

--

_I see Ryoji in a new light ever since I received this gift. Sigh the affairs of state have had me rather busy as of late so I could not enjoy this. Thankfully I can relax in peace for a bit now._

Mitsuru leaned back contentedly as the healing waters relieved her of her stress. She moved to wash herself when she began hearing noises from outside of the room. However, she was in a state of euphoria due to the relaxing aromas of the flowers and ignored the warnings her brain was emitting.

At that moment, the door was shoved open and a group of well-dressed nobles entered. They conversed with one another on issues concerning the state of the kingdom and their opinions were none to kind towards the reigning family.

By this time Mitsuru had retrieved a towel that was by her side luckily and managed to cover her body rather clumsily. Droplets of water clung to her body and the towel only served to wrap tightly around her revealing curves that were usually kept hidden. A deep blush had covered her face as she realized her situation.

The men had turned around by now and were facing the scantily clad princess, astonishment pervaded their faces. A few of the younger nobles had a look of complete idiocy on their faces as a faint string of saliva dripped from the corners of their mouths. It is safe to say that all members of this room were given a surprise that surpassed anything they had ever had in their entire lives.

Mitsuru by now had recollected herself and was thinking properly once more, which was _**extremely** _unfortunate for the ten men before her.

"How dare you burst into the royal quarters of the princess!" boomed Mitsuru, though she was still reeling from her embarrassment. "I WILL EXECUTE YOU!!"

At this moment Mitsuru began summoning her persona and chilling ice would soon fill the room. Needless to say none of the men escaped unscathed that day. Whispers of this incident would be talked about for quite some time for there had been a number of servants nearby.

They claimed to have heard bone-chilling screams of _Spare me!_ or _Gods have mercy!_ Howls and cries had dominated the halls that day.

All ten of the nobles from that incident were never the same after that day. For months the men walked around with blank stares and emotionless faces. It took another few months of delicate care and therapy from the imperial doctor to recover. Once recovered, the nobles were strangely and extremely loyal to the princess.

--

When Ryoji had come to her for the permission to build this bath for Mitsuru, Fuuka's calculating mind had already come to think of a few ideas for the building location. The room that she had chosen was apparently frequented quite often by certain members of the court. They were power-hungry nobles who had no skills whatsoever and were left to languish in no positions of real honor. So in this room they often held discussions on how to turn Mitsuru into a puppet or at most circumvent they royal family and direct power towards them. If they had put more thought into this, they would not have been so rebellious. The Kirijos had been in power since the creation of this country, even before that.

However, Fuuka decided to weed out this problem before it proved to be troublesome. Of course she had told Mitsuru of this bunch before but she told the princess that she would deal with it. So she made plans for the construction to be done only by loyal servants and kept the entire bath a secret. Only Ryoji knew of the scheme concerning the bath, and he had decided to go along with it. After all, he had time on his hands. She now remembered back to moments prior to Mitsuru's bath.

"_Mitsuru, you have not been able to relax and enjoy Ryoji's gift since he presented it to you."_

"_I know Fuuka, but what can I do? We've recently found all of the paperwork father neglected to mention to us about," Mitsuru sighed heavily. _

"_Yes, yes I know. But there comes a time when you need to take a break. Go to the bath, I will finish here first and I'll join you later."_

"_Sigh, I'm sorry for leaving this burden on you, but I must take you up on your offer. I take my leave of you now Fuuka."_

_As Mitsuru prepared to leave, Fuuka called out, "Remember to go there immediately!"_

Yes, Fuuka had planned the entire thing. Her intelligence reports had told her of the days and time that the group met up. Then she sent Mitsuru along to the bath earlier than their arrival time. She knew her lady would take her time and enjoy the bath so there was no way the two groups would not meet up. Fuuka of course would not miss this event for anything, and had been at the scene of the crime for the entirety of the _**execution.**_ She giggled lightly as she thought back to the entire scene.

--

Whoo that was hard work, but I think it turned out pretty well. Fuuka as an evil mastermind is my favorite :)

This is only the beginning to the series of oneshots. I plan on covering a myth for everyone by the time I'm done.

So what did you think of this? Review please!

Constructive criticism taken, but no flames please.

Seriously people, review! Even teeny tiny comments are accepted just review!


End file.
